


Our Adoptive Father

by Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05), warrior_slipstream05



Series: Drift and the Minicons life [1]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Adoption, Multi, Sad background story, happy moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/warrior_slipstream05
Summary: Jetstorm and Slipstream were brothers, until they were in a basket and the current took them to Griffon Rock and were nearly drowning, until a couple found them and called for back up. Now, the rescue bots are waiting for a response for someone to adopt them. Luckily, it was Drift the Samurai who would take care of them as if they're his own.Can he takes care of them well and become an adoptive father of Slipstream and Jetstorm
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers), Jazz/Sideswipe (Transformers), Jetstorm/Slipstream
Series: Drift and the Minicons life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967371
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Saving Jetstorm and Slipstream from drowning

Behind the story of Jetstorm and Slipstream:

They were both born as twins and their father died because of a sickness disease and their mother abandoned them, since she hate having twins and will never apologizes to them if they ever found out that their mother puts them in the river on purpose and hopes that they'll drown and never see her again. One day, it was raining hard and Heatwave and Blades were walking together and standing on the bridge looking at the water moving with fishes in the current. 

Blades:*sigh happily* Isn't looking at the river so... weird?

Heatwave: What makes you think that?

Blades: Well... First of all, the fishy are swimming to the ocean and migrate, until they find a mate or not and have little eggs. Besides, we're also gonna have sparkling with a "S" or no "S", but the truth is I'm scared because pushing out the sparkling is hard and tough and watching over is a big-

Heatwave: Blades, I know you're scared, but if I tell you the truth of what I'm feeling then-

*baby cries occur from the river*

Blades: Did you hear that?

Heatwave: Hear what?

Blades: Hmmm... I thought I heard someone crying-

*baby cry went louder and closer*

Heatwave: Oh, now I can hear where it's from... the river!

Blades: LOOK! *points at the basket that is leaking* There's an sparkling in it and I think it needs our help?!

Heatwave: I feel like we need chase and Boulder for this QUICK CALL BOULDER AND CHASE!!

*After they call boulder and chase*

Chase: Why would a baby be in the river? Isn't that dangerous?!

Boulder: It is and if we don't save it in time, I don't want to think about it

Blades: I wish I could help you but-

Chase: You're sparked?

Blades: Yes

Heatwave: Then it's up to us three to save the baby. Rescue bot swim to the rescue!!

Heatwave and Chase dive in the water and swim, Boulder was tracking down the obstacles that could make the basket worse, and Blades is getting the Medic supplies for the little ones. After they save the babies, it almost drowned, but thankfully Heatwave and Chase managed to get them out of the water and hold them in their arms.

Blades:*gasp* It's the twins! I wonder why would someone put the poor cutties in the river and kill them?? I saw that in the movie and it was... terrifying!!

Boulder: What movie is it?

Blades: I don't want to say it cause it will literally makes me think that there are bad mothers out there... except if you are trying to put the baby in the basket and not letting it being killed by the bad guys!

Chase: Most importantly, the little ones is safe and sound. We need to put them somewhere much safer than out here? The raining is pouring much harder and harder as I speak?

Heatwave: I wish we could keep these two little fellas, but they need a REAL family to protect them and love them very much as their old parents

Blades: Perhaps the adoption center? It's the only way to take them to safety from the rain. I was thinking about taking them with us, but maybe the adoption center is the best idea?

Heatwave: I was thinking of the same thing, but maybe we COULD take them with us, you know.. at the fire house? It's the only thing I have in mind?

Chase: Perhaps we should take them with us, until someone is willing to adopt them. I have the adopting a child paper fill out form, in case

Boulder: Don't worry little ones, Boulder is here and so does Chase, Blades, and Heatwave

Heatwave: Then it's settled. Rescue Bots to the FIREHOUSE!!


	2. Who wants to adopt them?

The rescue bots took the two helpless sparklings and went to the firehouse to talk to chief charlie and the others.

Heatwave" Chief, we want to show you something... well.. it is a "someone"

Charlie: And who do you want to show me?

Chase: We want to show you the two little twins. Apparently, someone left the child in the basket and it came from somewhere in the current, but we don't know who's child it belongs to?

Boulder: It's a "he"

Chase: Oh, then apparently someone left him-

Blades: And don't forget, it's a "They"

Chase: Right, Apparently someone left them in the basket and it came from somewhere in the current, but we don't know who's child they belong to

Heatwave: Then we should post it on the cybertronian internet.

Dani: And what's the internet you guys call it?

Heatwave: We call it "Cyber-media" It's a fancy app that we cybertronians used, but you humans aren't allowed to use that kind of resources. 

Blades: I'll take a picture of these two and let everyone in cybertron-

Boulder: How about if we send a call out message to other teams out there and wait till we get response. Later, if any one of us hear a call from someone from a memeber of the team, we should let each other know and we'll have a talk with them.

Heatwave: Okay, but let's make it snappy!

Chase: Why?

Heatwave: Cause these two are crying!!

Blades: Can we name them or their owner?

Heatwave: They'll decide

Blades: Okay, but heatwave can I have a talk with you?

Heatwave: Is it something about your pregnancy?

Blades nods and Heatwave and Blades left to the berth, while Chase and Boulder are trying to calm the two little twins down. Chase went to find a bottle and fed it to them, which made them drink it and Boulder had to burp them.

* * *

Heatwave and Blades were in the berth together discussing about Blades pregnancy.

Heatwave: So, are you going to tell me something about our little ones?

Blades: Well, the thing is... having a sparkling is great, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to push the sparkling out? I mean what if I didn't make it? Would you be upset of me?

Heatwave: Blades, you're the only thing that I love in my spark and I can't let anything bad happen to you and our children. If you fail to push them out, I would frag you, wait for your positive answer, and if it saids that you're negative... I will frag you everyday and everynight, until we have childrens!!

Bades: REALLY!?? WOW, that's uhh.... very unusual of you to..frag me all day. Thanks heatwave*hugs him*

Heatwave: *hugs blades* That's what fathers are for my sweet-

Blades: AAH! I-I think I'm- AAH!

Heatwave: Blades, are okay?!?!

Blades: I-I think I'm fine- AAAHH! I think the sparkling is... COMING!!! AAH!!

Heatwave: HOLY SCRAP! Calm down Blades!! I'll get the medic over!!

Blades: Okay, but HURRY!!!

Heatwave rushed out of the room and yelled, "CALL 9-1-1 NOW!!!!!"

Chase: You know that's for humans and we tell Teletraan-X to call ratchet and-

Heatwave:*panics* CHASE SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND CALL RATCHET!!!!!

Chase: Yes sir, but what about the little ones? 

Heatwave: Boulder can do that-

Kade: Woah, calm down heatwave! What is wrong with-

Heatwave: I'm gong on the next generation!!! Being a father! First, I wasn't scared and now I am!!

Chase: I call ratchet and he's on his way

Heatwave: Okay, I'll be in Blades berth!*runs off*

Cody: What happening!!?? I heard some weird things at the living room

Boulder: Blades is becoming a mother and Heatwave is becoming a father

Cody: WAIT! You mean Blades is giving... birth?

Boulder: Well... yes

Cody: Novel! I want to see-

Ratchet: I have arrive to save the- Where's my sparked patient??

Heatwave: Over here DOC! Come quick! I don't think Blades couldn't push the sparkling?!

Ratchet: He's coming to my- Hold on, if I take him to my medic room, then the child is SLAM! RIP! BUT, if I could just do it here then BAM it's here! 

Chase: Good point!

Cody: Can I come with you guys??

Ratchet:*smiles at cody* You're just like my sweet little nephew. He also wants to come, but I told him that he isn't ready to learn that yet. So, why don't you just-

Heatwave:*yells* RATCHET!!! Are you going to let my sparklings live or not!?!

Ratchet: Got to go!*runs off*

*2 hours later..*

Cody: I'm bored! Why does it sound like Heatwave is worried about the sparklings??

Chase: Heatwave doesn't want to lose his sparkling like one time he lost his little sister and...

Cody: And what happend?

Chase: Let's just say that it was very depressing..

Cody: C'mon chase, just tell me please???

Chase:*sigh* Fine... but you won't like the ending

Cody: Please??

Chase: One time, when he was 15 and his little sister was about 5, they went to a wonderful brother and sister hike, until she slips onto the slippery hill and was sliding and Heatwave saw that and he was holding her hands, but it was too late. She was rolling down a hill and was died. He was scared and terrified because he didn't want to tell his parents that his sister was dead. So, he decided tell the truth and they were happy that he tells them the truth, but was very upset that they lost their daughter. There! Story complete!

Cody: No wonder he was trying to rush ratchet? Because he doesn't want to loose his family!

Chase: I felt terribly bad, but what's more worse is that he lost his mother and father. They died during the war and he was the only one in his family to survive.

Cody: Poor heatwave. He must be too worried about his-

Ratchet: I need wet towels!

Boulder: Why do you need-

Ratchet: One, Blades is exhausted from giving birth. Two, I need it for myself since my hands are very... tired

Boulder: Here's the towels

Ratchet: Thanks Boulder!

* * *

Chase: So, how's the sparkling going?

Heatwave: It went... GREAT! We have two femme twins!

Boulder: Really?

Heatwave: YEP! Blades and I are so proud of our little sweet femme! I just need to figure out a name for these two?

Chase: Heatwave, I have a call from Team Bee and it's about the two male twins.

Heatwave: So, does that means that they want to adopt them?

Chase: I guess

Heatwave: Chase, you bring the little twins to their new owner and Boulder will be with you. I'll be here figuring out my daughter's name

Chase: Yes sir

The called bumblebee to open the ground bridge and someone came in and it was Drift. He came to adopt the sparklings.

Boulder: Welcome to Griffon Rock! I'm Boulder and this is Chase! We have the delivery for you.

Chase: Two twin sparklings just for you!

Drift: These two look very adorable! I believe you have named them??

Chase: We tried to, but it was a bit complicated!

Drift: I see... how about if I gave them a name?

Boulder: Sounds great!

Chase: Indeed, but before you name them, you must sign this adoption sheet and they're now yours

Drift nods and signed the adoption sheet that had about 15 paragraph. Then, he named the red and black one Slipstream and the Black and red Jetstorm, which made himself proud. He was nervous and glad to be a father of twins, but wasn't sure what to do.

Chase: We hope you accept the gift

Boulder: Heatwave and Blades were the first one to find them. We didn't know where they came from, but we're pretty sure that someone did it on accident?

Heatwave:*growls* I can't think of a name for these two!! I need help!!!!

Chase: Perhaps, I can help you with the femme names. I can look it up on the cybertronian dictionary of names

Heatwave: Good thinking! Drift, are you sure you want to take care of them??

Drift: Yes, I'm pretty sure that I will take care of them as my own child.

Blades: If you need advice, you can call us and we'll give you some tips on taking care of sparklings!!

Drift: Okay, see you guys later

He went to the ground bridge and made it to the junk yard with his teammates

Russell: Drift, what's that on your arms??

Drift: It's my adoptive children ^_^


	3. Taking care of Slipstream and Jetstorm

At the Junkyard, Drift was trying to get the two sweet twins to sleep, but so far, it was hard! He wanted some help, but luckily he has Deny Clay to help him out.

Drift: Deny, do you know anything about younglings like these two?

Denny: Well, I do know that you have to change their, diapers, feed them, burp them-

Drift: But don't me a bunch of information that could make me go UUFF! Just tell me what should I do when babies cry?!

Denny: Well, they cry because they're trying to tell us something 

Drift: Like what?

Denny: Like umm... feed them with milk, burping-

Drift: Seriously? Why does baby working is a very hardworking?!

Drift told sideswipe and Jazz to find bottles and milk, so that Jetstorm and Slipstream could sleep in peace, along with the others. After feeding an burping them, Drift had a call from the rescue bot and answered it

Drift: Hello?

Blades: Hi drift!

Drift: Hey Blades, what's up?

Blades: So... how was the two little ones going?

Drift: It's been hard lately. How about you?

Blades: Well, my femme twins are sleeping with my husband heatwave

Drift: Sounds nice, but I'm having a hard time putting them to sleep!!

Blades: Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that your team is helping you. Right now someone should've put them to sleep by now

Drift: Let me check

Drift checks and then he notice that Jetstorm and Slipstream feel asleep on the crib with the stuffed animal that sideswipe gave them which is Vanossgaming hero plushie and H20 Delirious Raccoon plush. Jetstorm has the Vanossgaming plushie and Slipstream has H2o Delirious raccoon plushie. Drift was smiling and told Blades that they were asleep.

Blades: AWWW. Aren't they cute to look at when they are asleep?

Drift: It sure does*smiles*

They both end the call and went to sleep in their berth with their children.


	4. Baby friends!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies should make new friends, right??

It's been about 14 month since Drift has been taking care of Jetstorm and Slipstream, until one day... Jazz and Sideswipe had to take care of them since they both want to experience on Sparklings

Sideswipe: Do you think we'll be great parents?

Jazz: Of course! Trust me! One day if we have sparklings, we should treat it with kindness and respect and maybe one day, we should totally teach them how to stand up against bullies!?

Sideswipe: Hmm... I love that idea, but as long as it doesn't beat up others

Jazz/Sideswipe:*laugh*

Jetstorm was sleeping, until was woken up by a strange tiny bark noise. It was Shadow, Stella, Faunus, and Lycus, which they're Steeljaw and Thunderhoof sparklings. Two of them are wolves which is Stella and Shadow, while Faunus and Lycus are fawns. Two female and two male. They were playing around which each other and play rough fight to each other, which made Jetstorm wanted to join them.

Sideswipe" What's wrong Jetstorm? Do you want to play with the pups and the fawns??

Jetstorm:*whines*

Sideswipe: Alright, you've won! Here, let me help you*carries Jetstorm and puts him with others*

Pups/fawns:*plays with Jetstorm*

Jetstorm:*laughs and giggles as they're licking and playing around with him*

Sideswipe:AWWW! They're so adorable! I should take a baby group pictures and save it in my picture album, if only my future sparklings are here with me, then they could be in a picture!!

Jazz: So, you've been thinking about getting a sparkling, huh?

Sideswipe: Well yes because they looks like if they're going to be BCFF!!

Jazz: Bcff?

Sideswipe: Best cybertronian friend forever! It's a short ewarth term for"BFF" as in"Best Friend Forever", but I added one little word and BOOM!

Jazz:*chuckles* Earth words are very nice and dweet, aren't they??

Sideswipe: Yep, do you think we should get... A sparkling with an "S" or no "S"??

Jazz:*smiles*Of course! Anything for my sweet sparkmate*kisses him*

Sideswipe:*smiles and kisses him back*

Drift was back from patrolling and he saw Jetstorm made new friends, which is pretty cute, but he didn't see Slipstream. He checked in the room, but no where to be found. He checked everywhere, but couldn't find Slipstream, until Strongarm notice Drift worries and helped him.

Strongarm: Drift, you look worried?

Drift: Have you seen Slipstream??

Strongarm: Uhh.. no, but the only thing I can remember is that a femme came by and told me that she just came to visit your children. The next thing I know was that she was holding a small dagger in her hand and it has energon leak in-

Drift: What did she has??!!

Strongarm: She has a dagger and-

Drift: She has a WHAT?!

Strongarm: Dagger. I don't know why does she brought a dagger, but my best guest is that she uses it to murder bots?

Drift: DID YOU HEAR HIM CRY?!?

Strongarm: Yes, but then it went silent. I thought she calm him down?

Drift: She didn't calm him down!!! She might have killed him?!?!

Strongarm: Really? Vut why would she do that?

Drift: I don't know, but there should be explanation

Strongarm: Let's go get the team!

Drift:*nods and thought to himself* _I hope Slipstream isn;t dead and I hope I'm not too late!!_ *holds back tears*


	5. Figuring out a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathered around to figure out who've done it and see if they did it on purpose or on accident, but at least they know that it was on purpose.

Drift was pacing back and forth, worrying about Slipstream and hopes that Jetstorm isn't the next victim of whoever cause this

Bumblebee: Drift, we know that you're worried about Slipstream, but we need to figure out who've did this and capture it!

Grimlock: Can I punch him??

Strongarm: It's a "Her"

Gromlock: Oh, I don't wanna hurt a women! I would say, "I'm Grimlock and I'm sorry for punching you" and just let her live???

Drift: We can't do that!!! Ratchet, is Slipstream alright???

Ratchet: Slipstream is fine. He just got stabbed on the back, but I can repair that :-)

Drift: Okay, but I really want to know who did this!!!

Bumblebee: Drift, we will find out by letting Steeljaw's Pack track the smell, right buddy?

Steeljaw: You can count on us! Let's go! Oh, and can you all watch over our sweet little sparklings???

Sideswipe: Sure! We'll take care of it and-

Thunderhoof: Shadow?! Where are you?!?! Come to your dadda!!!

*Shadow didn't come*

Steeljaw:*gasp* Do you think he's...

Thunderhoof: I-It can't be

They all rushed to the little baby rooms that were separated, until they found...

Steeljaw/Thunderhoof: SHADOW!!!! NOOOOO!

Shadow was injured and was bleeding energon FAST!

Strongarm: I do not like the look of this!

Drift: Someone must have done this, but who?!

Windblade: Maybe it's one of the cons?? They might be the one who-

Bumblebee: We need evidence!

Russell: Maybe... we should add security cameras! 

Bumblebee: Great idea, but where do we get them??

Denny: We can get them at a store, but...

Strongarm: What?!

Denny: Well... An average security system installation will cost about $1,500, but we don't have enough money for that!

Bumblebee: We should think of an another to get-

???: I can help with that! After all, I CAN shape sift myself from a Con to a Bot to humans...

Bumblebee: Thanks, but who are you?

???: I'm not a big fan of showing off my face cause my face had an... accident

Bumblebee: But can you at least tell us your description???

???: I'm afraid it's a "NO" to the answer!!!

Grimlock: Aw C'mon! Can you at least show off your face?

???: NO!

Strongarm: I swear if you don't show your face within 5 seconds, I will go up to you and grab to to let everyone see your face!!  
???: No need to do THAT strongarm!

Strongarm: H-How do you know me??

???: You remember the time when we were at a sleep over???

Strongarm:*gasp* I-It can't be!!


	6. Strongarm's old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strongarm didn't knew that her friend was back from the dead, until she came to help them with them with the murder and to get revenge on Strongarm.

The stranger came out of the shadow and it was her old best friend Nyx.

Strongarm: Nyx? I-I thought you were-

Nyx: What? The magic word is WHAT?! You thought I was dead right after the flames? WRONG! Let me tell you something. My name is not Nyx anymore... it is now Nightmare Nyx, the world's deadliest killer of the dreams. I go inside their wonderful dreams and turn it to a nightmare and later, the next day they'll do is to get killed based on-

Sideswipe: Sorry to interrupt you, but why are you here?

Nyx: I came here to get after Syren

Jazz: Syren? You mean the earth greek goddess of-

Nyx: No, not that Syren. The Syren as in the one that kills and murder little children of age new born to five year old.

Steeljaw: But why would she do that to everyone's poor children?! She might have killed Shadow or something!

Strongarm: Nyx, look... I know that you're still mad at me, but I didn't have any choice, but to leave you there, but I-

Nyx: Silence! You did enough damage, but now I'm a human which is a great thing because I blessed the queen of Cybertron-

Bumblebee: She never blessed you to become a hideous creature like you! The only thing she blessed you is to give you another chance, but in a curse!

Nyx: Relax Bee, I know that you don't believe in me because you thought she didn't bless me, but she did!

Strongarm: I'll tell them the whole story

**_Flashback story..._ **

Strongarm and Nyx were sleeping at 2:58AM, until Strongarm woke up in a strange smell that was like an rotten egg. She didn't know what it was, so she decided to go check it out.She didn't want to wake up her friend, so she went to investigate herself, until the building was about to collapsed. She had to hurry before it was too late. Her parents weren't home till the morning. When she went down to her basement, she realized that the boiler was about to explode and the building was also going to destroy. She had to get out of the house quickly.

Strongarm: Oh, I hope I have everything I need. Let's see, I have my flashlight, charger, phone, food, emergency med-kit, and water. Now I can finally leave*ran out of the house*

Everyone that was looking out the window was wondering why is she outside and she told them that the boiler was about to explode and the building was also going to collapsed. Everyone evacuated and she call her parents to pick her up, but they told her that they couldn't make it. Luckily, her uncle was there and he picked Strongarm up and they evacuated.

Strongarm's uncle: Are you missing something? Perhaps a belonging or a person or a-

Strongarm: Nope, I have everything with me and we'll be alright, right Nyx? Nyx? Are you listening?! NYX?!*gasp* I forgot about her!! Can we go back?!

Strongarm's uncle: I'm not sure if we-

Strongarm: PLEASE!!! SHE'S IN REAL DANGER!!

Strongarm's uncle: Okay, but we better do it QUICK!

They were heading back to their apartment, until Strongarm could see that Nyx was awake and couldn't get out because the roof was covering the doorway at floor number 9, until the explosion happened and it was too late for Strongarm to save her.

Strongarm: NOOO! NYX!!! I'M SO SORRY!! I SHOULD'VE WAKE YOU UP!!!*sobs*

_**Flashback story ends...** _

Grimlock: I feel bad for you Nyx

Nyx: Yes indeed, until one day I was about to join the allspark, but then I saw the queen of Cybertron. She was half human and half cybertronian and I told her that I wanted to get another chance of staying in cybertron, but I didn't speak in a nice and friendly was... I spoke to her like if I wanted to kill her or something and she told me about my nightmare

Windblade: And what was your nightmare?

Nyx: My nightmare was to let everyone see my face because it was burnt and I didn't want to look at the mirror, so she gave me a mission which is to face my fear and not letting anyone tease my face, even not letting me hurting someone, but I disobey her rule..

Thunderhoof: Those rule can be hard sometimes...

Nyx: Correct because the other day a guy wanted me to take a selfie with him, but told me to take off my mask, but I told him no and refuse to take it off, until he was fighting me and I was trying to fight him back, but he got my mask and showed everyone my face and everyone was laughing at me, even my crush was also laughing at me...

Jazz: And who's your crush??

Nyx: You don't want to know... as soon as she came, she wasn't really happy after what I did-

Russell: Who is the queen of Cybertron??

Nyx: Her name was... a top secret. Anyways, she grabbed me sent me to the darkside of the world

Bumblebee: Wait, isn't that where cybertronians become a devil or something??

Nyx: YES! When I got there, she was standing right there holding a staff on her hand saying the cursed to me and ZAP! I was transformed into this! She told me that my powers would be to go inside dreams and ruined it for them. Once they had a nightmare for days and days, I would be showing them a sign of them going to die one day. As soon as their day of their deaf is today, I would go after them and SLASH they're dead!

Grimlock: Sounds scary, but I still don't understand everything about your killing thing?? Sorry..

Nyx: Not to worry Grimlock, but-

Grimlock: But I gotta admit, your still pretty and cute on the outside and on the inside

Fixit: Aww, very nice of you Grimlock!

Grimlock: That's what I do!

Strongarm: I know your still mad at me, but we've got a situation going on

Nyx: Let me guess... Slipstream, Shadow, Stella, Lycus, and Faunus are-

Steeljaw: Thunderhoof:*freaks out*NOT STELLA, LYCUS, AND FAUNUS!!!!

Nyx: Relax, I came to help you all out

Drift: But how do you know that they've been.. you know... dead?

Nyx: I can sense deaf from anywhere, but I'm focusing on y'all children.

Windblade: But how are we suppose to capture Syren if she is too hard to catch?!

Nyx: Not to worry, but I've got a plan and a bait! Sideswipe and Jazz may I talk to you two for a second?

Jazz/Sideswipe: Sure

Nyx: So... I heard that you two are planning to have sparklings, right?

Jazz: How do you know??

Nyx: Not telling you, but this is a great opportunity to capture Syren!

Sideswipe: I'm not sure...

Jazz: Why?

Sideswipe: Because... W-What if Syren kills our children and we've got nothin!

Jazz: Sideswipe, I would do anything for you, even if our little sparkling is in the RIP section. I understand that you're scared, but I'm also scared

Sideswipe: W-What? I thought you were brave enough to-

Jazz: I may, but mens are also scared of this, but I will always have you by my side. If anything bad happens to you, then I would beat that person's ass, until they give up!

Sideswipe: Really*tears in his eyes*

Jazz: For real!

Sideswipe:*cries and hugs Jazz*

Jazz:*hugs Sideswipe*

Nyx: This is really cute!

Bumblebee: Sideswipe and Jazz, are you two ready??

Jazz: We are ready!

Russell: I have Jetstorm with me! He's the last child standing!

Denny: How about if we hide him with the Rescue Bots??

Drift: Great Idea, but we cannot let Syren hear this or else she will kill Heatwave and Blades little twins

Bumblebee: I'll call Blades and let him know to open the ground-bridge, while Windblade and Drift take Jetstorm to a safer place, until we call you to let you know that the ground-bridge is ready for you

Drift nods and everyone was getting ready for the big plan, while Steeljaw and Thunderhoof went to look for Shadow, Stella, Faunus, and Lycus, which they are dead (I don't know why am I making the poor little Sparklings so RIP, but trust me because they'll be alive!!! You'll see the happy side!!!)


	7. Nervousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe is pregnant, but he scared because he doesn't want his children to end up just like what happened to the others, but luckily Ratchet has the solution to cure the babies, even for the dead.

It was nighttime and Russell was sleeping with Jetstorm for protecting with Drift, Nyx, and Strongarm, Grimlock was walking around guarding the door of Jetstorm's room, Windblade had to go patrol the area, Bumblebee was with fixit about checking the location of syren, and Jazz was asleep with his sparked mate, Sideswipe, but was too scared to go to sleep because he's going to be a mother and his mate Jazz is going to be the father of the child. He tried to go to sleep, but there's nothing he can do. So, he decided to get out of bed and find something to drink. That's help him stop thinking about his sparkling that is growing inside of him, right?

Sideswipe:*groans* Why does it always feel so weird to get up late at night? And why do I feel like the next thing I'll be is in the dead zone with my sparkling?

As he approaches to the kitchen, a smashing noise had occurred from behind him and he turned around, but sees nothing only but Denny sleeping on the coach. He _was_ sure enough that there was someone behind him, but when he turned back around, there was Syren and she knocked Sideswipe out and he fell on the ground unconscious.

Jazz woke up just wanting to get some drink of water, until he came in the kitchen and saw Sideswipe laying on the ground looking like if he was dead or got hit.

Jazz:*freaks out*SIDESWIPE!*rush over to him*SWIPEY, ARE YOU OKAY!!

Sideswipe:*tries to get up, but is too weak*Jazz, I-I saw her

Jazz: WHO DID YOU SAW!?

Sideswipe: Syren. She hit me and I fell...*gasp* IS OUR CHILD OKAY!!

Jazz: Sideswipe, out sparkling isn't born, yet

As Jazz was helping Sideswipe get up, he found Syren hiding in the dark corner and he yelled everyone to get here quick and chase her. Everyone saw her and went after her. Syren saw them and had out het Daggers out ready to slice them to pieces, but Steeljaw managed to capture her and put a rope around her and held his claws in front of her face convincing her to tell them about why is she after the little ones

Nyx: HA! You're surrender and there's nothin you can do to get out and escape unless if you tell us why are you after their little ones!

Syren: So, you want me to tell you all about why am I after the little Sparklings?? Well then, It's because of you! Samurai!

Drift: Me? What do I do wrong?

Syren: You kept them as your onw child and raise them! I don't even like the names you gave them!

Thunderhoof: How about you also tell us why did you killed me and Steeljaw's children?!

Syren: Because I don't like babies. They're so annoying whenever they cry. I even killed my husband without letting anyone know about it. He DID died because of a disease, but it was me who give him a disease. I found it in the laboratory and kept it with me so that way no one would even know that it went missing!

Grimlock: Okay, but thank you for telling us about it because I was recording it for the whole time

Syren: WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!!

Windblade: It's the only way to show the officers about you and your kills

Syren:*growls*WAIT TILL ONE DAY I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU ALL!!

Nyx: Sorry, but too late!

They grabbed her and put her into the pod stasis and she was in it for good. Sideswipe hugged Jazz and kissed him. Ratchet came back and told them that he has a solution to cure the dead babies, which is putting them in the healing pod and, then they are nice and cured! Few days later, Slipstream and the others were healed and alive. Drift smiles and hugged Slipstream very warmly and smiled at Ratchet.

Drift: Thank you Ratchet for curing them! I don't know what to say, but thank you! Is there any way to pay you in return?

Ratchet: Nah. Only a Thank You is enough*smiles*


	8. Fracture and his little children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fracture heard about Drift's sparkling and had an idea! Maybe Airazor and Divebomb could join them too!

Few months later, the little ones were playing in a playpen rolling around and playing with each other. Some of them were drawing some random pictures, others are playing with each other, and Slipstream was cuddling on his plushie.

Strongarm: Aww, they look so cute when they play together!

Windblade: But aren't you forgetting something?

Strongarm: Nope

Windblade: Are you sure?

Strongarm: I'm positively sure!

Windblade: Then where is Azalea and Aster?

Strongarm: Who?

Windblade: Azalea and Aster. You know, Heatwave and Blades twin daughters?

Strongarm: Oh, I let Russell play with them

Windblade: Really? Why can't they play with other sparklings?

Strongarm: Oh, well because I wanted Russell to experience what are sparkling

Jazz: Strongarm, why don't you let Russell and the little twins to play with others?

Strongarm: Fine, but once I bringing the twins, Russell can continue doing his video game. I interrupted him while he was playing-

Sideswipe: Not cool!

Strongarm: Shut up punk!

Denny: Uhh guys, we have a visitor!

Nyx: It better not be Siren! I locked her up tight in prison!

Drift: Everyone GET AROUNG THE SPARKLINGS!!

They all went around the sparkling and when the door opened, it was Fracture and his two little sparklings, Airazor and Divebomb.

Drift: Fracture, what are you doing here?

Fracture: I came here because I heard about you and your two sparkling. You adopted them, but on my side of the story, I raise them

Drift: Do you have your wife?

Fracture: Yes, but was long gone. She didn't make it

Sideswipe: I'm sorry for ya bud

Jazz: Me too

Fracture: Thanks guys

Drift: Why don't you let, um, who are they?

Fracture: What? You mean the one I'm holding?

Grimlock: Yep!

Fracture: Oh, they are Airazor and Divebomb, my sweet sparklings

Drift: Okay, then why don't you let Airazor and Divebomb play with the other sparklings while we can have a talk?

Fracture: Sure! Here*hands Grimlock Airazor and Divebomb*

Grimlock: AWWW, don't worry, uncle Grimmy will love you and play with y'all until he's all tired out!

Airazor/Divebomb:*laughs and clap hands* GRIMMY!!

Grimlock: They even said my name!

Windblade: But _not_ fully

Grimlock: But still! I think I'm going to love every single one of sparkling!!


	9. Fracture's story about his wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and the others wanted to know what happened to Fracture's wife

Grimlock was playing with the sparkling, Russell was also playing with Grimlock and the sparkling, while Drift, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Windblade were listening to Fracture's story about his wife.

Strongarm: So, how was life without a women?

Fracture: It was really hard, but thanks to Steeljaw and his crewmates, they help me a lot

Drift: Are you planning on finding a new wife?

Fracture: Now that you mentioned it, I haven't thought about getting one, yet

Sideswipe: Then why don't you go find one?

Fracture: There aren't many ladies out there that is kind and caring just like my wife. Her name was Glowlight and we fell in love in a bar

Strongarm: Why does everyone fell in love in a bar?

Jazz: I don't know, but to me, it sounds nice

Fracture: Anyways... one day, we went on a stroll with our little ones to the Ice Cream, until a women came out of now where and was trying to kill Airazor and Divebomb, but my wife had to protect them and she was slaughtered*hold back tears*to death right in front of our children and it was horrifying. So I had to raise them without my wife

Sideswipe: Your story is... upsetting me

Drift: I feel bad for you, buy you can hang out with us if you want to?

Fracture: Sure why not


End file.
